Parasite
by TheRavenNevar
Summary: You will be my life support, my host. And I will be your parasite. Until your heart can bear it no longer, I will be there to make you weaker. Like a Parasite. AloisxOC


**[A/N: Well yeah… I have no idea where this came from, lol. It's just that I was on that bunch of die-hard Kuroshitsuji fans that were hard-bent on hating the second season and ended up loving it. I love the entire concept of it. (Although it confuses me to no extent) I love the new characters. (Except Claude :P) And I was particularly captivated by Alois Trancy. I have always had a thing for psychotic, bipolar, murderous boys :D And though he could never replace Ciel, I'm certain he'll make a great antagonist. So I thought I'd type a little fanfic in it's honor.**

**Anyway, I made this OC… Don't shoot me. And just suddenly got this drabble-ish idea ^_^; ….It's not very good _ ] **

**Story from Alois' POV.**

* * *

"_No! Please!" _

_I lay in a dark room. The man on top of me grins and tightens his hold on my waist, bruising my delicate skin and showing me how very powerless I am. _

"_Please…" I sob as he thrusts deep inside me._

_No more. Please, no more. I'm dying, I cant go on. Somebody help me! _

"_Claude, where are you?"_

_No one replies. _

_I am frozen in time, unable to move forward, unable to look back, enduring this everlasting torture… Is this hell? _

_Darkness. I wish I could just fade into the darkness. Oppressive, numbing darkness. _

_The man thrusts harder, I cry out. _

_Suddenly, a large hammer materializes out of thin air, delicate hands holding it over our heads._

_The hammer comes down and I shut my eyes tightly, preparing for the blow. _

_But nothing hits me. Instead, a deafening crack fills the air. I crack my eyes open only to find my tormentor staring at me with wide, sightless eyes, blood running down his face. _

_I gasp as strong arms pull him off me, throwing his limp body to the other side of the room, leaving me alone, cold, and shaking on the hard tiles. _

_I wrap my trembling arms around my frail, aching body, and sob bitterly. _

_The man is dead, but the pain doesn't leave. Hot tears run down my face as I lay bleeding in the stone floor. My entire body writhes with spasms of excruciating pain._

_I cry out again, blinded by my tears. _

"_Alois-sama…" A low whisper reaches my ears before a soft hand is run through my hair._

"_Nacrissa!" I scream her name at the top of my burning lungs, reaching out blindly._

_I cannot see her, I cannot hear her, I cannot feel her. But I know she' s there. _

_Help me! Help me, Crissy! Before I die… _

_I begin to sob again before my shaking body is slightly lifted from the cold floor, my head being cradled against a warm chest. I grasp feebly at the soft fabric covering it._

_She holds me close caressing my face softly, but the pain is still there. _

_Horror strikes; I might be in pain forever! Oh god, no! Please…_

_I gasp in pain, ready to cry out again. But suddenly, she presses her lips onto mine, swallowing my scream. _

_The pain eases a little as a bright light illuminates the, now pure-white, room._

_She runs her hands over my bruised, bleeding, sweating, naked, broken body. Caressing finger's trail over my chest lovingly._

_I feel more at ease with every touch. With every loving gesture, my pain eases. _

_Where her skin touches mine, bruises vanish, cuts heal, broken bones seal. But as my injuries disappear, I notice they re-appear on her body. She notices too, flinching, tensing in pain as we both listen to her bones snap. Pain distorts her face, but she continues to remove my pain and inflict it on herself. _

_I watch as I feed off her life-force. Making her weaker as I grow stronger. Like a parasite. _

_Her strong arms become weak as my weak arms become strong. Slowly, I slip out of her feeble grasp. I catch myself easily and sit up in front of her, watching her small body, retch and twist in pain. _

_I watch as she uses all her strength to stretch her arm out for me. Uncertainly, I take her hand. At that moment, I feel my haunting memories begin to fade. The everlasting pain in my heart also vanishes as easily as had the pain in my body. _

_I smile._

_She screams._

* * *

Startled out of my slumber, I gasp, my eyes snapping opened only to find Nacrissa's face inches away from my own. Her mind sunken in blissful sleep, her expression peaceful, her hand clasped tightly over mine.

Calming my racing heart, I run my free hand through her long, ebony hair.

My doll… No, my host.

Even now in your sleep, Nacrissa, I look at your face and see nothing but undying, unconditional love for me.

I will exploit that love until it dies. I will feed of it. I will abuse your compassionate soul until it withers away into nothingness. I will weaken it so mine will get stronger.

You will be my life support, my host. And I will be your parasite. Until your heart can bear it no longer, I will be there to make you weaker.

Like a Parasite.


End file.
